


Christmas Presents

by SlantedKnitting



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">Bradley asks Colin what he wants for Christmas.</div>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Presents

"Tell me what you want for Christmas," Bradley murmured into Colin's bare shoulder. Colin shifted slightly but gave no answer.

"Come on," Bradley said, nosing the back of Colin's ear. "Tell me."

Colin gave a low grumble and tried to move his head farther away from Bradley.

"Mmtryinsleep," he mumbled into his pillow.

Bradley grinned and started rubbing his hand up and down Colin's arm. "Come on," he said again, determined to get an answer. "Just tell me."

Colin huffed and drew his own limbs closer, curling into himself. "Don't want anything," he said, still speaking into his pillow. "Just wanna sleep."

Bradley inched over on the bed and slotted their bodies back together. He wrapped one arm firmly around Colin's middle and found one of Colin's hands to hold. "I want to get you something you really like this year," Bradley said, resting his chin on Colin's shoulder.

"I like what you get me every year," Colin said quickly. "Your presents are always really wonderful."

Bradley smiled at Colin's reassuring (and more awake) tone, but still wasn't satisfied with the answer. "Come on, Colin," he said, using a stern tone. "I know you're not, you know... materialistic, or... whatever. But there has to be something you want. I just want to see you smile when you open your present. Not a 'oh, what a thoughtful gift' smile, but a 'oh, fuck yes, I've been wanting one of these for ages' smile. Just tell me."

Colin gave a long world-weary sigh and grumbled angrily as he turned over onto his other side to face Bradley. Bradley smiled and kissed the end of Colin's nose. "What's it going to be? Driving lessons? A new pair of jeans? Some fancy boxset of some stupid show? A rare first edition of some stupid book?"

Colin rolled his eyes. "You know, I'm not likely to tell you if you're just going to call all my wants and needs stupid."

"Just tell me what you want, Cols. I won't call it stupid."

Colin sighed again and stared hard at Bradley. Bradley could see the nervousness etched into Colin's features, even despite the dark room.

"Tell me," Bradley whispered again.

Colin licked his lips and gave a small cough to clear his throat. "You."

Bradley smiled, not sure if Colin was joking. "You already have me," he said gently. "You've had me for quite some time."

Colin gave Bradley a small smile. "Yes. But..."

Bradley nudged Colin's nose with his own. "But what?" he prompted.

Colin licked his lips again. "I just want... I think maybe it would be... you know... it would be nice if you were here more often."

Bradley tried his best not to laugh. "Cols, I'm here practically every night."

Colin nodded. "I know. But..." he sighed again and closed his eyes. "I just want you to live here. With me."

Bradley blinked stupidly, waiting for Colin to say he was joking. But Colin said nothing else and kept his eyes closed, waiting for Bradley to respond. Bradley reached out and pushed the shaggy fringe out of Colin's face. Colin opened one eye and looked warily up at Bradley.

"I'd love to live with you," Bradley found himself saying.

"Really?" Colin asked, a small smile creeping across his face. "You're not just saying that because I'm all vulnerable and pathetic right now?"

"You're not pathetic," Bradley said, moving his hand down to rest on Colin's chest. "That's the most honest thing you've ever asked me for. Well, apart from the time you asked me to lick your arse-"

"Bradley!" Colin cut him off with a shocked giggle.

Bradley grinned. "I like it when you're brave enough to ask for what you really want," he said seriously. "There's nothing I wouldn't give you if you just asked for it. You know that by now."

Colin nodded. "But this isn't just something you should give me because I wanted it and because I asked for it," Colin said quietly. "I need to you want it, too. Otherwise it won't work."

Bradley nodded. "I know. But I want it, too."

Colin bit his lower lip. "Are you sure? You should take some time to think about it."

Bradley shook his head. "Colin, I am completely sure. If you're willing to let me move in here, knowing how much of a slob I am, then I am more than willing to give you that."

"You're willing to move into my flat knowing that I will still yell at you for leaving your dirty clothes on the floor?"

Bradley nodded. "I'm willing to move into your flat even though your bath towels are the most offensively clean towels I've ever encountered outside a hotel."

Colin laughed and threaded his fingers through Bradley's hair as he pulled Bradley in for a long kiss.

"You're the best Christmas present," Colin whispered against Bradley's lips.

"No, you are," Bradley teased and then kissed him again.


End file.
